Joui war's unwritten hero
by EclairisXD
Summary: "Im not the unwritten hero in the Joui war's history. It's Her" -Sakata Gintoki Rated T to be safe from my further imagination XD. GinxOCxTakasugi fic.
1. it's her, not me

**Eclairis desu~ XDD**

**So now I would like to thank the following reviewers in my story.**

**Kimi Miyamoto Emiri: Thank you very much for your suggestion, I really do appreciate it. I have my beta-reader now and she's my editor XDDD**

**Strawwwberrylollipop: Read everything carefully next time okay? XD and don't forget my OC's name XDDD.**

**next one are those who follow my story.**

**Strawwwberrylollipop****: Just like our conversation yesterday, I won't let you down XD**

**Tsukisan96: Thank you for reading and following it. I forgot to thank you yesterday, anyway Im here now to thank you XD**

**And now I would like to thank my editor and beta-reader:**

**MANAGER SENPAI-SAN! *claps* Thank you thank you thank you! You make this crap story better. Thank you for voluntarily revising it XD**

**So here's the revise version now**

**DISCLAIMER: ECLAIRIS NEVER OWN GINTAMA.**

* * *

"Gin-San!" called Shinpachi who seemed in a hurry. "Gin-san! Is it true that you were one of the Joui patriots who fought the Amanto's years ago?! GIN-SAN!" Shinpachi asked as if his life depended on it.

"Calm down Pachi,your're not gonna die yet okay?" Gintoki answered while eating a strawberry shortcake.

"Gin-chan, one of the Joui patriots!? HAHAHAHA Who'se butt did you get that out of Shinpachi!?" Kagura annoyingly asked while eating her tamagoyaki.

"Y-yeah Megane, who'se butt did you get that? ha-ha..." Gintoki added in a nervous tone.

"Gin-san...tell me the truth. Are you the unwritten hero in Joui war's history?" Shinpachi asked calmly unlike before.

"Well Shinpachi,I WAS mentioned in the war's history, the Shiroyasha."Gintoki replied in a serious tone.

"So there's only you, Katsura-san, Sakamoto-san and Takasugi-san" Shinpachi said with a contented voice, as his question was answered.

"Sugoi~! so a lazy,perm-headed guy like you can be a part of the history-aru! HAHAHAH" Kagura annoyingly exclaimed in an attempt to annoy Gintoki but failed.

"The unwritten hero is not me, it's her" Gintoki said in his deep serious voice

"Her?Her... A GIRL IN JOUI WAR?!" excalimed Kagura and Shinpachi in shock.

"Yes a girl..." Gintoki said with still the serious tone.

"Want me to tell both of you a story?" Gintoki added while putting up a serious face.

"Hai..." Kagura and Shinpachi answered as they nodded quietly as if they were hypnotized by Gintoki's words.  
"The unwritten hero is Miyamoto Ayumu. Shouyo-sensei brought her back from one of his travels like a stray cat. When I asked him where he got her, he just told me "Just like you, I saw her eating in a place while holding a sword, which she got from a corpse, and holding a stun gun' " Gintoki said using back his normal tone.

_*Flashback*_

_"So, your're the reason behind the happenings here.." Shouyo said in conclusion as he saw a number of unconcious people lying around and at the center, was Ayumu._

_"Who are you?" Ayumu said as she turned around , pointed the stun gun on Shouyo and glared at him with cold eyes._

_"Oh..." Ayumu said in surprise as her stun gun suddenly died out. So she then took the sword of one of the unconcious people and pointed it again to Shouyo._

_"See? Stun guns can't protect you forever, it would eventually ran out of power and just die out." Shouyo said with a smile._

_"Swords can't protect you forever either." Ayumu replied, still not letting her guard down._

_"Can I ask you why Ojou-san?" Shouyo asked calmly._

_"Everything in this world can be broken, so as swords" She said with a strong conviction and still showed no signs of backing out._

_"If your sword breaks your life ends,likewise to that stun gun. A person who died because of the crime he commited; Or a person who died to protect his self and his comrades, in other words, a person who died as a samurai. Which one are you? " He said as he tosses his sword to her._

_"If you want to protect yourself, throw that sword and use mine. Take it and I will teach you the way of the samurai." He said while smiling then turns his back on her and slowly walked away._

_"He doesn't semm like a bad person after all. Kami-sama I can trust him right?" Ayumu thought as she looked at Shouyo's sword._

_"Wait!...I can trus- no I'll follow you, teach me everything!" She shouted as she followed Shouyo and discarded the cold look she gave him a while ago. She now showed the eyes of a child that was willing to learn._

_"Follow me,.. child." Shouyo said while smiling at her._

_"Hai!" She said while running fast to cope up with Shouyo._

_*End of flashback*_

"AHHH~! I don't want to continue anymore." Gintoki said while stretching his arms.

"Continue your story,perm head-aru.." Kagura protested in an annoying tone.

"Gin-san..." Shinpachi said disappointedly.

"Even if you treat me a parfait I wont continue anymore" Gintoki said while picking his nose.

"Why Gin-san?" Shinpachi asked curiously.

"It's a pain" Gintoki said plainly.

"Bakayumu where are you now?"

* * *

**Also I would like to thank Sorachi-sensei for making Gintama XDDD**


	2. In his memories

**Minna-san here is the 2nd chapter. Manager senpai! XD ( ****) thank you for editing :)**

**DISCLAIMER: ECLAIRIS DEFINITELY DON'T OWN GINTAMA!**

* * *

It was already night time, our Yoruzuya already reached the maximum hours of labor a day, even if they were just slacking around. Now, our beloved Megane-kun needs to go home.

"Gin-san Im going home now" Shinpachi said while preparing to take his leave.

"Hai hai. Take care Megane" Gintoki said. And as usual, reading JUMP.

"Megane ja nai, Shinpachi da!" Shinpachi shouted at him. Of course after having to do all household chores all day, who wouldn't get annoyed if a lazy bum will call you 'Megane'.

"Anyway Gin-san, take care of Kagura-chan okay? Ja ne!" Shinpachi added, as he made his way out.

"Ahhh~ Megane sure is a pain on the butt; I mean asking me about those things..." Gintoki said in a very stressful voice while lying in the couch and reading JUMP.

"Megane is really a pain-aru. Bringing up your first love-aru, what was her name again? Miyamoto Ayumu?" Kagura said while removing her hair ornaments and has a sleepy look upon her face.

"Go sleep now so you'll grow taller! And take note, she's not my first love she's just my best friend." Gintoki said while putting away the Jump he was reading and preparing his bed.

"Okay then Gin-chan I'll go to sleep now, so you can think of Ayu-chan and do things that men usually do while thinking of a girl-aru; If you know what I mean-aru!" Kagura exclaimed as she went up to the cabinet.

"Oyasumi Gin-chan, Sadaharu." Kagura added as she closed the cabinet. As a result, Gintoki can make no remarks on what Kagura had said earlier.

"Oyasumi Kagura-chan." Is all that he could say.

"She's more of a pain than Shinpachi, right Sadaharu?" Gintoki said as he looked at Sadaharu.

"Arf!" Sadaharu replied.

"I wonder where she is now..." Gintoki thought as he laid back on his bed.

**_*Flashback*_**

_"Don't be scared of them Ayumu, they might look like animals but they're not" Shouyo said, obviously joking._

_"Im not scared" Ayumu replied, still with her cold-as-ice voice._

_"Oi Ojou-san could you bring me a glass of water? Hurry now" Gintoki ordered Ayumu, but she didn't move a muscle._

_"Gintoki, don't order her around like that" Shouyo told Gintoki properly._

_"What? You brought her here to become the maid right? So we don't have to do household chores." Gintoki said while picking his nose and staring at Shouyo_

_"Gintoki!" shouted Katsura who was disappointed on how Gintoki acted._

_"Urusai Zura" Gintoki replied after picking his nose._

_"Zura ja nai. Katsura da!" He said, as usual._

_"Gintoki, you shouldn't treat your fellow pupil like that." Shouyo said to Gintoki then smiled at Katsura._

_"So Katsura, I'll be leaving Ayumu to you now. I have my expectations." Shouyo said to Katsura. Giving his trust to him._

_"Hai." Katsura answered as Shouyo left Ayumu to him._

_"Ore no namae wa Sakata Gintoki desu." Gintoki said as he introduces himself properly to her. "That guy beside you with long, beautiful, and silky hair is Zura. " He said to her, while smiling to Katsura annoyingly._  
_"Zura ja nai, Katsura da." Katsura replied as usual. "And that guy over there is Takasugi Shinsuke." Gintoki continued then points to a kid sitting under a tree._

_"He's a loner in nature, but don't worry, he won't eat or peel you alive." Gintoki said confidently. Then suddenly he saw Takasugi, glaring at them. "S-see! he just t-took a glance at us! he didn't really eat us alive or peel our skin alive! HAHA-HAHAHA" Gintoki said nervously while sweating a lot and avoiding eye contact with Takasugi_

_"A-hen! Anyway, Ojou-san Introduce yourself now." Katsura calmly told her._

_"Ore no namae wa Miyamoto Ayumu desu, yoroshiku onegaishimazu. Also, don't call me Ojou-san, it's annoying" She introduced herself calmly, but in a rude way._

_"So, is Ayumu-san alright?" Katsura asked her._

_"Just Ayumu. It feels weird when you add honorifics to it" She suggested with a faint smile on her face._

_"Then, is Bakayumu alright?" Gintoki asked with an annoying grin on his face._

_"It's okay. Then, is Ahougin alright?" Ayumu asked Gintoki in return, with also an annoying grin on her face._

_"Oi! Ginto-!" Katsura said but was interrupted by Ayumu._

_"It's alright Katsura-san. It feels more comfortable like that." She said, now with a happy smile._

_"Ne~ Katsura-san, Ahougin, Where's my room? Im just gonna rest a little for now, I'll deal with that guy later." She said and was referring to Takasugi who was silent up to now._

_"I'll lead you there. Oh and by the way, all of us share a huge room." Katsura said quite nervously. Of course, a girl would be sharing a room with three boys. Now who wouldn't think nothing might happen?_

_"Don't worry, Im not a pervert." She said to Katsura so plainly. She's already comfortable with the atmosphere they have there._

_Gintoki and Katsura both jaw dropped in surprise on what she said. They lead her to their room and perpared the futon for her. There, she slept peacefully while drooling._

**_*End of flashback*_**

"Arf!" Sadaharu barked at him with a worried look

"Ahh~ gomen Sadaharu. Im just spacing out a little" Gintoki told Sadaharu, as if they understand each other's language.

"Sadaharu, before we got you... Did you have a best friend out there?" Gintoki asked out of the blue.

"Arf!" Sadaharu answered

"Oh I see. You have Ane and Mone and that little Sadaharu with you before. Don't you miss them?" Gintoki replied.

"Arf!" replied Sadaharu

"Ahahaha... You know Sadaharu, I have a best friend and I call her 'Bakayumu'."

"Arf?" Sadaharu replied with a curious look.

"And she calls me Ahougin" Gintoki added.

"Arf!"

"I love her...But she loves Takasugi." Gintoki said painfully.

"Awwwww~!"

"She has beautiful hair, but quite wavy unlike Zura. She loves to eat but can't handle alot." Gintoki started to describe Ayumu.

"Arf!"

"She has poor eyesight and so just like Shinpachi, she's a Megane"

"Arf!"

"She owns a pair of red glasses, just like that Masochist but she's a super sadist just like Sofa-kun"

"Arf!"

"She doesn't act like a lady just like Kagura-chan and she's also good cook unlike Otae-san"

"Arf!"

"She's the one who introduces me the JUMP"

"Arf!"

"Ahh... Let's stop it already. Sleep now Sadaharu, Im gonna sleep now" Gintoki said as he yawned.

"Arf.." Sadaharu replied as if he was disappointed.

"Oyasumi, Sadaharu." Gintoki said as he turned to the other side of his bed.

"Arf!Arf!" Sadaharu said in reply.

"Gin-chan" Kagura opened the door of the closet, with her eyes wide open.

"Oh... Kagura-chan! ahahahha! Y-you were still awake! B-but Im really sleepy now, ahahaha!. J-ja ne, o-oyasumi!" Gintoki said, shutting his eyes really hard and covering himself with his blanket. He knows that Kagura will bother him until she falls asleep, just like last time.

"Gin-chan.." Kagura spoke but Gintoki didn't reply.

"I can't sleep-aru" Kagura added while going out of the closet and going near to Gintoki.

"Continue your story" Kagura whispered to Gintoki's ear. And Gintoki moved a little in shock.

"Ahougin-chan, continue-aru.." persuaded Kagura.

* * *

**Alot of something right? XDDD I promise, she will have her actual appearance on the next chapter XDD. Thank you minna-san~**


	3. Letter to you

**SO... HERE'S CHAPTER 3! XDDDDD**

**DISCLAIMER: ECLAIRIS DON'T OWN GINTAMA!**

* * *

A girl wearing jeans, a green fitted shirt with a chaleco on top and a pair of high cut rubber shoes and has a short, wavy and shaggy hair that's chestnut in color is wandering around Kabuki-cho. Walking around the street trying to find a food store.

"AHHHHH~! rockers really need lots of food! Now where to eat, where to eat..." She thought to herself until she finds a sign board with 'Snack-Otose' on it and notices another sign board nearby with the writing 'Yorozuya Gin-chan' on it. The name 'Gin-chan' seemed to be familiar to her.

"Gin-chan? Yorozuya Gin-chan? Oh well, I need my fill first. I'll deal with that later" she told herself and then decides to go in to the store.

"Konnichiwa!" The girl greeted the owner as she enters the door.

"Konnichiwa Ojou-san!Have a seat" Tama greeted her back while cleaning a table.

"Do you have fried rice with egg on top? Beautiful as the sunshine Ojou-san?" he girl asked and tried to flatter Tama but as expected, she failed.

"Oh Yes! Of course! we have them Ojou-san! Thank you for flattering me, I really do appreciate it!" Catherine said in reply, obviously misunderstanding the thought.

"Your name is Otose-san right? do you have ground pepper here?" the girl asked completely out of the blue.

"Here Ojou-san" Otose said as she handed her the pepper the girl asked for.

"Arigatou" The girl thanked her as she puts alot of pepper on her rice. She's that much of a pepper freak.

Again, Otose handed her another container of pepper and finished it along with her meal.

"Thanks for the food Otose-san, here's my payment" The girl said as she politely handed her the cash.

"Arigatou Ojou-san. Come back again." Otose said while smoking.

"Yes, I will. By any chance, is the guy living up there, named Sakata Gintoki?" The girl asked referring to the Yorozuya.

"Yes, you know him? Should I call him for you?" Otose said as she got up from her seat.

"No need Otose-san! Do you have some paper and a pen here? I'll just write him a letter." The girl said while smiling happily.

She now has a paper and a pen, but she doesn't know how she'll start the letter. After all the years that passed, she finally found Gintoki again, or should we say, her best friend. Should she start with a proper greeting or their usual greeting? A little time passed and she finally managed to finish the letter.

"Can you please give this to him?" The girl asked politely as she handed the paper to Otose.

"I'll make sure to give this to him" Otose said as she kept the letter the girl handed.

"Can we know your name Ojou-san?" Otose asked.

"Miyamoto Ayumu" The girl introduced herself with a smile.

"Well then Otose-san, I need to go now." Ayumu said as she goes to the table which Tama was cleaning.

"Ojou-san you're a robot right? Go get some rest and give yourself an oil bath" Ayumu said as she handed Tama 100 yen.

"Ayumu-sama I don't need this. It's my job to serve people." Tama said then returned the money to Ayumu.

"I'll be happy as long as I serve someone" Tama added.

Ayumu was shocked at what Tama just said then she went back to where Otose is.

"Otose-san I'll leave this to you then." Ayumu said as she hande the money to Otose instead.

"Make sure that she'll have her oil bath okay? " Ayumu said as she handed over another 100 yen bill.

"Also, make sure that the Ojou-san there will clean her ears, so she will not misunderstand or misheard anything anymore" Ayumu said referring to Catherine.

"And as for you Otose-san, I'll eat here often okay?" Ayumu added as she waved goodbye to Catherine, Tama and Otose, and left the store with content.

***3:45 in the afternoon at Snack-Otose***

"Oi old hag, give me a parfait/ egg over rice-aru" The two said in union.

"Gin-san, Kagura-chan you should respect the elders!" Shinpachi told them off.

"Urusai Megane!" They both replied, as usual.

"Gintoki, someone wants me to give you this" Otose said as she handed the letter Ayumu wrote for him. Gintoki then opens the letter as soon as he got it.

The letter read...

_'Ahougin, are you okay there? Even if you don't ask me, I'm telling you I'm alright. Do you still have contact with Bakatsura? I heard that he's being hunt down by Shinsengumi. He's pretty famous now you know? He appears a lot on tv. Hahahahaha! What an idiot! How about Bakasugi? Do you still have contact with him? Is he alright? Anyway, I'm glad that you're still alive. I really want to see the four of you; Bakasugi, Bakatsura, Sakamoto-san and you Ahougin. But I still don't know how properly face you and thank all of you. If you didn't let me fight at that time, I would probably be dead now. Shouyo sensei taught us that a sword that is confused doesn't need to fight, but needs to be protected right? Work harder on your job okay? Oh and get proper rest and eat at least three times a day okay? Also, I want to meet your new friends here. Meeting Otose-san, the pretty Ojou-san with green hair and the other Ojou-san with cat ears sure is something haha. I really want to see you again but I'll just go see you when I already know how to thank the four of you 'kay? I don't need not to mention my name, I think you already know who I am haha!._

"Ohhhhh~! She said she want to meet us too." Kagura said happily. Seems like she also wants to meet Ayumu too.

"Kagura-chan, it's rude to sneak in other people's letter!" As usual, Shinpachi told her off.

"Don't worry Kagura-chan, you'll meet her soon. She already knows this place now so she'll come here often, even if she still doesn't know how to thank me or face me properly." Gintoki said as he took a big scoop of his parfait.

"Really Gin-chan? I can't wait-aru" Kagura exclaimed in excitement.

"You two will really get along, I can see that." Gintoki said as he finished his first parfait.

"Oi old hag. Another parfait!"

* * *

**TRUE COLORS WILL BE REVEALED SOON XDDDDDDDD**


	4. Meeting the Yorozuya

**SO MINNA SAN HERE IS IT! XDDD THIS IS QUITE SHORT BUT ENJOY IT XDDDD. THANKS TO MY MANAGER SENPAI FOR REVISING IT :) ALSO THANKS TO STRAWWWBERRYLOLLIPOP MY SOLID REVIEWER XDDD AND TO NONIEBEE-SAN WHO REVIEWED TO CHAPTER 3 AND FOLLOWED AND FAVORITED MY STORY THANK YOU VERY MUCH. THANKS TO MY STORIES FOLLOWERS, tsukisan96, UNKNOWN13, STRAWWWBERRYLOLLIPOP, NONIEBEE and  Nanael107 THANK YOU AGAIN. IT FEELS LIKE CHAPTER 3 IS MY LUCKY CHAPTER XDDDD AT FIRST, MY FOLLOWERS ARE JUST 3 AND NOW THEY'R 5 XDDD MY FAVORITES ARE JUST 1 AND THEN RAISED TO 3 XDDDD THANK YOU REALLY! XDDD**

**DISCLAIMER: ECLAIRIS DON'T OWN GINTAMA!**

* * *

As usual Gintoki and the Yorozuya had nothing to do. But instead of slacking off on his place Gintoki prefers to slack off at Otose's place, hoping that Ayumu will go back and eat there.

"Otose-san! One egg over rice please! I also want it to be fried rice and put a lot of pepper in it!" Ayumu said joyfully as she enters.

At that time Gintoki was quite in a shock as he saw Ayumu, but what shocks him the most was her physical appearance.

"O-oi! Bakayumu!" He said as he stood up to his seat.

"A-ahougin!" Ayumu said while putting up a happy but slightly surprised look on her face, until Gintoki spoke.

"What happened to your hair?!"

Now Ayumu's face turned to a dumb-founded look

"O-oi! Why did you cut your hair?!" Gintoki said then points at Ayumu's hair.

"Have a problem with it?" Ayumu replied with a monotone

"Try looking at yourself on the mirror!Cut that wavy hair more and it'll look like a perm!" Gintoki said as if they were not separated for years.

"So?" Ayumu replied, still in monotone but this time giving off an aura.

"Ahhahahaha...hahaha" Gintoki said, and only noticed now that Ayumu was annoyed. "Anyway when I read your letter, I thought you were already a Yamato Nadeshiko" Gintoki added to cover up the last topic.

"That would never, ever happen" She replied while doing a 'x' sign with her hands.

"Ojou-san here's your order." Otose said then serves her the order.

"Arigatou Otose-san" Ayumu said then starts to eat and enjoy her food.

"Oi! You! Since when you become so kind? You're scaring me!" Gintoki shouted but Ayumu ignored him.

"Ahougin, that guy with glasses and the cute little girl there besides him, are they your friends?" Ayumu said while pointing at Shinpachi and Kagura. "Introduce them to me. Please?" she added.

"Okay, okay I will. Now stop that already. It's seriously scary." Gintoki said but then again Ayumu ignored it. "Shinpachi! Kagura! Come here I'll introduce someone to you." Gintoki added.

"My best friend, Miyamoto Ayumu" Gintoki introduced Ayumu so plainly to the two.

"Watashi no namae wa Miyamoto Ayumu desu. Yoroshiku!" Ayumu introduced herself properly then bowed.

"Since when did you learn to use 'Watashi'?! Stop it will ya?!" Gintoki said. Once again, ignored by Ayumu

"Shimura Shinpachi desu" Shinpachi introduced his self.

"Nice to meet you Shinpachi-kun" Ayumu said in reply

"Cut that act already!" Gintoki tried to interfere but was still ignored

"Kagura and I love rice-aru" Kagura said while finishing her 5th bowl.

"Kawaii. I love rice too" Ayumu replied while smiling

"Nee~ Ayu-chan" Kagura asks

"Yes Kagura-chan?" Ayumu replied

"Do you love Gin-chan?" Kagura asked suddenly with no intentions of holding back

"Of course. He's my best friend!" Ayumu answered so straight forwadly

"HAHAHAHAHAH! Poor Gin-chan!" Kagura said while pointing at Gintoki and laughing really hard.

"K-kagura-chan. You shouldn't ask things so personal with our guests you know?" Gintoki said quite nervously. Thinking of the possibility that Ayumu will try to tease him.

"Gin-san, she sure is a wonderful person isn't she?" Shinpachi said, admiring the person with pepper fetish.

"She's a good person but not a wonderful person." Gintoki replied with his dead fish eyes looking at Ayumu.

"Bakayumu" Gintoki said.

"What" Ayumu said with her normal tone. Not with the cutesy act anymore.

"Do you have a work right now?" Gintoki asked her.

"I just work part time." She answered. "One that requires musical talent. Bands, music tutor,etc" she added.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHH~! That's why you look very familiar Ayumu-san." Shinpachi said with amazement.

"Did you see her somewhere Megane?" Gintoki asked him.

"MEGANE JA NAI!" Shinpachi shouted at Gintoki. "I saw her in one of Otsuu-chan's concert. That time I heard the band's keyboardist caught a cold. And that's where I saw her face. So that's why she seemed familiar." He answered.

"OOOHHHH~!" Kagura and Gintoki said in amusement.

"It's quite embarrassing hehehhe" Ayumu said,scratching the back of her head due to embarrassment.

"Bakayumu don't scratch that perm head of yours or else it would look like an afro!" Gintoki said while picking his nose.

"Oi! don't go picking your nose everywhere, especially on stores that sells food!" Ayumu shouted at him. "Also it's called "wave", not afro."

"Oi Bakayumu Why don't you work for Yorozuya for 2 days?" Gintoki said while eating his parfait.

"If that's okay, I'll try" Ayumu said with a smile. A real smile, not a sarcastic one. "When will I start working?"

"Tomorrow" Gintoki answered simply.

"Otose-san two parfaits please. One chocolate and one strawberry." Ayumu asked for it politely.

As soon as she got the order, she gave the strawberry one to her best friend.

"Here, an advance form of thanks for letting me work" She said as she handed the parfait.

"Thanks idiot" Gintoki said. "But I prefer if you've just paid my rent instead" he added.

"Shut up! You should be thankful you know." Ayumu said then took a spoon full of the parfait.

"Thanks again idiot" Gintoki said then took a spoon full of the parfait. "I'll treat you some Sake next time."

"You should not spoil me in drinking Sake like before. I might ruin my voice." Ayumu said, trying to reject the idea

"But you like don't you? You Heavy drinker." Gintoki said in an attempt to tease Ayumu

"I like drinking, but I don't like cleaning up your mess when you're drunk." Ayumu said in reply and in return, Gintoki was the one who got teased instead of her

"How rude." Gintoki replied

"Shut up." Ayumu said as she continues to eat and enjoy her parfait.

* * *

**I KNOW THIS IS HORRIBLE BUT PLEASE REVIEW! I PROMISE THAT THE CHAPTER 5 WOULD BE GOOD (AND QUITE LONG XDDDD) THANK YOU! XD**


End file.
